


Take A Bow

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951





	Take A Bow

You're heading over to 221B to visit your boyfriend Sherlock. You let yourself in. Your eyes widen when a half naked woman in only one of Sherlock's blue dress shirts comes out of his room. You swallow down your anger, maybe it's not what you think it is. Who are you kidding it's exactly like you think it is! Sherlock is cheating on you with this woman. "Oh, Hello are you a client of Sherlock's?" "Not quite, who are you?" "His girlfriend of a few months. I'm hoping he'll propose soon, it looks like he's going to soon." You swallow your tears. You can't let her see you cry. He's been cheating on you for months and it looks like he's going to ask this woman to marry him. "I never got your name." "Oh, it's Janine." "I'm Jean and you can tell Sherlock next time you see him that I never want to see him again." You turn and storm out. You're crying running down the sidewalk not watching where you're going. You're running home. You get home and lock all your doors and windows including all the deadbolts you have on the doors and windows. Sherlock can't get in now. Later that night Sherlock is pounding on your door obviously drunk out of his mind. He's shouting that he loves you and things like that. All you can think of is how he's been cheating on you with that Janine woman you met at his flat. You sniffle and wipe your tears now pissed at him. All you can think is you were a fool to think he could really love you and that all this was an act. You also know Sherlock is ugly when he cries, and that he's doing so right now. Also, he's only sorry he got caught, not for doing it in the first place. You just let him stay outside your door. You're done with him completely. If he wants to cheat on you, you're going to cut him out of your life. It'll be easy except you're both friends with Greg Lestrade. You're a lawyer so you don't have to see Sherlock normally, you'd met through Greg anyway. You'll still talk to Greg, but not Sherlock or his brother Mycroft, and most definitely not John because he'll just tell Sherlock about you if you keep in contact with John. So bye bye John and Mycroft, and so long Sherlock you no good dirty lying cheater.


End file.
